Frequently-asked Questions
This page translates and lists out some of the most commonly encountered system errors and their solutions written on the Chinese Official Facebook Community page. You are reminded that these questions were answered based on the Chinese Facebook version long time ago, and these questions are listed here for reference only. If you encounter any in-game problem, we suggest you reporting to the official for a solution (refer to Q12 for details) if your problem cannot be solved by the following. If you are seeking those listed in Official Blog, please refer to trivia page. ---- Q1. There are no reactions after pressing buttons during quests. A1. Please try to restart your browser, and clear your cookies and caches regularly to prevent this situation happen again. Please report to us if you had any loss because of this, relative compensations will be made. Q2. Is there any compensations if I am disconnected from server during mission? A2. Please report to us together with your Avatar's name, time and details. We will send your mission back once we have confirmed. Q3. Flash becomes laggy / black screen during gameplay! A3. Please do not run too many programs or create too many new browser windows / tabs at once; it may increase the memory usage of computers. At the same time, please keep your Adobe Flash Player up-to-date, and clear your your cookies and caches regularly. Also, do not login under two or more different screens at the same time. When the server detects there a user has logged in more than once at the same time, the earlier logged in screen will be forced to log out. Q4. There is a delay on Internet connection, or even not connectible. A4. Possible causes: You are using WLAN, Your connection provided by your ISP is very unstable, Problems on your Firewall settings, or You are using a P2P software. Q5. I did not receive FBC items after purchase. A5. Since sometimes there are connection problems, there might be a delay of 5-15 minutes before you receive the items. If you still did not receive those items after that time period, please report to us together with your Order-ID. Q6. Why the FBC actually subtracted for my account is different from its marked value? A6. The transaction is directly made with Facebook, we did not take part directly. Please contact Facebook customer service when this occur. Q7. Notes during purchasing A7. Since the actual amount paid is varied due to exchange rate and transaction fees of different paying methods, please take extra care during your shopping Q8. Error message "連接被切斷，請重新連接" appears! A8. You will be disconnected from server automatically if you did not taking any actions after certain period of time. If you do not such case happen, please try not to leave the game screen alone. Q9. Error message "此道具不存在" appears when I tried to use an item during high-low! A9. Please try not to click the items more than once. If the related items are disappeared, please report to us so that we can send the items used back. Q10. Error message "無法進入此房間" appears when I tried to duel with my family members / schoolmates! A10. Please try to change your IP address because we have forbidden dueling with same IP, as stated in our TOS. Q11. Notes on BUG report. A11. We will try our best to eliminate known bugs which users have reported during our routine maintenance. If you have spotted any bugs, please report to us so that we can take care of it. Q12. How do I report? A12. In order to sped up solving the users' issue and reduce the time needed to reply mails, please summarize your problem as simple as possible and list the information below when sending mail via our community page: 1. Avatar's ID (i.e. nickname used in game) 2. Date and time happened 3. Description of issue (Summarized) 4. Screen capture (If any) Q13. Issues related to school network A13. Problems like not able to connect with server and game screen becomes black may occur if using school network during game play. Since the network settings of each school is different, please contact network administrator of your school for further information. Q14. Issues related to Google Chrome A14. Although most of the users are using Google Chrome, there are compatibility issues between this game and that browser. Therefore, please use Firefox, which is our recommended browser, when accessing this game.